In the night
by 2light4dark
Summary: It's all ways the quiet ones you have to watch out for, and with Hakkai it's expected. But what will happen when the mistress of chaos demands her payment one night? Warning s : Masturbation, non-con, discipline, use of inanimate objects not intended for sex, exhibitionism, humiliation.


**Title:** In the Night...  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai x Lirin.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies.  
**Summary:** It's all ways the quiet ones you have to watch out for, and with Hakkai it's expected. But what will happen when the mistress of chaos demands her payment one night?  
**Warning(s):** Masturbation, non-con, discipline, use of inanimate objects not intended for sex, exhibitionism, humiliation.  
**Author's notes:** Prompt: any unequal power balance.

**Beta:** The lovely and talented **whymzycal**.

**IN THE NIGHT...**

They both knew this was wrong on so many different levels, but just for tonight, all common sense was going to be pushed aside. For just one night, they would simply be. No battlefield to stare across at each other, nor the difference in age, or his dislike for himself. Just two beings needing ... aching ... looking for a little relief on some cold, dark night-that brief flash of heat, a slow ember for another day when there was no one to turn to, when once again the unknown void came gnawing at their souls.

How they had both got to this stage didn't matter. Hakkai only knew that for once, he was glad to be able to surrender himself, lost in one of his desires. As long as their unusual needs were mutual, he would not complain. It would be their secret, just one more sin to be heaped onto his growing pile for judgement later on before God or the Creator-or whatever the hell came at death.

The lithe, slightly toned, and casually dressed man pushed open the dingy hotel door. It was just like a thousand before and would be as blandly the same as a thousand afterwards. He was not sure what he was expecting-probably the usual over-abundance of leather and spiked-heel boots, complete with some instrument of punishment in her hand. So cliché and overdone by any beginning dominant-be they young or old, male or female. Kink became for many as vanilla and unexciting as the commonplace sex they sought to escape, just through the sheer lack of creativity.

What greeted his green eyes was highest quality silk crafted into a stunningly traditional festival kimono. Elegant hair combs and jewelled accessories decorated the fiery, mid-length strands of ginger hair on the girl-no, not girl, he corrected himself-on the woman who sat before him in the centre of the plain hotel bedroom. No attempt had been made to dim the light or make a mockery of some fantasy dungeon.

Closing the door, he took a deep breath of the slightly perfumed air in the room. Apple blossom and lotus flower mixed with the more expected scent of cheap cleaning soap. Looking at the demon princess sitting so composedly, he suddenly dropped his eyes to the floor in respect. In his mind he found himself smiling at how well tonight would work out. Not a word had been said, and he felt himself slipping back into the right mindset like it had not been years since he was last in such a situation.

Hakkai still kept his gaze averted from her and undressed hastily while butterflies danced in his gut. Still, he felt compelled to fold the discarded clothing neatly like it was laundry day for his band of travellers before kneeling on the (hardly clean, by his strict standards) cool wooden floor.

"What would my lady have of me?" His quiet voice sounded dry, but did not crack or break.

"Your limitations!" Hakkai looked up, shocked and not expecting Lirin's usually childish, playful voice to hold such a rich, firm purr or such hidden power. Just that one statement had him hooked, bound without a hint of rope.

"I give myself wholly. Do as you will, my princess." At that moment, he meant every word.

A gentle finger tilted his chin up so that he could glance at her amused smile as she leaned forward. Unlike the rumours of her mother's cruelty, Hakkai felt no malice-only the confidence a true dominant personality exuded. Lirin could have been naked and covered in muck, and still to him she would shine, blazing away and catching his eye, calling to the hidden need to serve bound in his genes.

The finger moved from under his chin and around his jaw line to brush against his limiters, making him shiver. For a brief second he thought she was going to remove them, to demand subservience when he was a powerful demon-to make him to become the creature he hated and would have killed, if given a choice. But Lirin just brushed the three warm silver clips on his ear, moving on past them and into his soft hair.

"Kiss me." Her soft purr accompanied a light pull at his scalp.

Hakkai rose happily to bring his face level with hers, their lips meeting in a quick tease soft as petals, fluttering in hesitation before deepening. A breath, and he found her willing and open to his advances, almost shyly letting his tongue have control of the kiss-like a first lover.

The self-made demon explored her mouth before her hungry, searching tongue stopped twisting with his own and demanded her own taste of him.  
Hakkai used his hands to steady himself on Lirin's thighs; she was literally stealing his breath with the depth of the kiss. Pulling back, he fought not to pant like some dog happy to see its master after along day alone. How she had come by the skills she was exhibiting he had no idea, nor was Hakkai in a position to ponder such ideas. His reasonable mind was more than slightly distracted with the woman's fingers rolling his hardened nipples, before soft hands pushed him once more back to his starting position in front of her.

Lirin rose, silk rustling like a thousand soft whispers in her wake as she moved over to the bed. Small, nimble hands ran over the thin, poor-quality cover and adjusted it minutely so it lay perfectly tight and straight. Hakkai knew she must have made the bed prior to his arrival, for no maid could get such sharp, crisp corners like the ones he himself would have done. There was little call for that amount of skill in such a small inn. Lirin moved back to sit once more, this time adjusting the chair so it was facing alongside the single bed.

"Up on the bed." From her sleeve she produced a tube of unscented lubricant, presenting it to Hakkai with a meaningful glance once more to her side.

Picking up his cue to his dominant's wishes, the healer moved to recline on the few gray-white pillows at the bed's head, legs spread wide for full effect. He waited as the princess moved slightly to obtain a better view, hands folded one atop the other in her lap and green eyes shining brightly. The rise and fall of her chest betrayed just how excited she was becoming beneath her cool mask of indifference.

Not taking his eyes off _his_ lady, for whom he was meant to perform, Hakkai teased first one and then the other nipple like she had moments before. A soft gasp fluttered into the still air from his lips. Reaching for the discarded tube laying beside him, a small look of doubt creased his handsome face. There had been no toy magically appearing in her hands, yet it was clear the princess wanted him to prep himself for some kind of penetration.

She had yet to properly lay a hand on him, but still Hakkai found that his hands trembled as unwarmed gel pooled in his left hand. Rolling the pad of his thumb over his fingertips, he spread a thick coating of the clear lubricant on each of them.

Moving slightly so his heels now touched his firm ass cheeks, the submissive man began to prep himself, watching how each movement of his slick digits was eagerly observed. His face reddened slightly at giving this kind of erotic and shameful show to his true-born demon lady.

Lirin looked much like a hawk would as it tracked a particularly tender morsel of meat. Hakkai half expected her to swoop down, clawing, talons flashing and bloody as she carved deep gouges to mar his flesh and add to the scar across his abdomen, but she never twitched any more than to breathe.

He was now fully stretched, with three of his fingers gliding easily in and out. Each downstroke brought a soft sound from his captive audience while each upward thrust brushed his prostate. He tossed his head wildly and growled with lust.

Hakkai heard the scrape of metal flipping open, followed by the sound of flint being struck, and he opened eyes he did not realise he had shut to find Lirin lighting two candles, a small and knowing smile on her lips. "On all fours." Her breath sent the flame fluttering.

Hakkai could not help but mewl at the loss of his fingers gliding over his sweet spot.

"Shush," she said, and he felt one of her hands stroke down his spine as the other hand petted his hair. He settled on his hands and knees, erection dripping.

The wax was hot. It stung as it cooled across the rounded globes of his ass, little splatters coating his derrière in a pattern of warm spots that hardened quickly. They cracked and flaked away when he rolled his hips, dry-humping the air, his vocal pleas held back behind tight lips and his pride.

Next Hakkai felt a gentle nudging at his relaxed, greedy entrance: a slim finger adding yet more gel. He wanted more, wanted to be impaled, wanted to be controlled, to be fucked for another's pleasure, to serve in any way she asked of him. More he got when Lirin's finger was replaced with the still-lit candle; she only let enough enter him so that his grasping inner muscles could tense around the cold wax base, holding it in place as warm wax dripped down the backs of his thighs in long rivulets. The wax mimicked the tears he felt falling down his face.

Lirin was once more working his lower back and ass crack, layering the second candle's wax over the previous spots. Hakkai could no longer contain his desire for more. He begged the princess for permission to come, whimpering, sinking lower into the sub space, rubbing his fully tear-streaked face against over washed cotton. Once more he was reminded of a dog and its desperate need to be petted, to be acknowledged by the alpha. He waved his ass in the air, candle sticking out like a fiery tail.

"Soon," she soothed. The warm wind from her mouth played over his exposed rear end. The smell of a freshly extinguished wick stung the air.

Hakkai was sure he would be undone when Lirin began to push the candle further into him, twisting and seeking until he arched back, crying out when she hit the bundle of nerves he had been needing her to touch. A hand on his hip was all the warning he needed, but still it was a struggle to hold himself on that knife's edge of his peak.

Hakkai was sight-blinded and could only hear the roaring of blood, yet he felt every fine hair lift off his sweat-slick skin. This was delightful torture; he would miserably fail the princess by disobeying her if he came too early.

What did bring him over the edge to spiral down into a pit of warm darkness was her hand caressing his smooth, shaved ball sac. She rolled his balls in the palm of her hand while she pressed the candle deeper within him, and her voice finally sang to him commands that were permission to embrace his orgasmic high with a scream.

Then he fell, truly surrendering all that was his self, baring his soul open to the depths and knowing that for his last moment of consciousness, he was one in the universe.

When Hakkai came to, soft silk pillowed his head in her lap, the sweet apple and lotus scent strong in his nose. It drowned out the stink of salt and sweat. Fingers played with his dampened chocolate locks idly.

His exhausted, spent body had been covered in a soft, warm blanket, and he would forgive her that it was pink and had a unicorn embroidered in the centre. A real smile played at his lips at the idea that under the façade of _his lady,_ there were still traces of the girly tomboy brat he would meet next on the road after this night was concluded.

For now they were both content to just let the illusion slowly unravel, melting with each soft breath. Her last order to him was to shower, and a friendly pat on his ass helped speed him away in the right direction.

Once clean and dried, Hakkai stepped back into the room, blinking.  
His clothes still sat where he had left them folded, but all sign of what had transpired just a short time before had been removed-including the princess. Just the faint, dissipating smell of apple blossoms and an old map placed on the pile of belongings that would aid him in the coming days of trying to navigate the land lingered.


End file.
